


Take me higher than I’ve been Before

by JessicaFTfan



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluff later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaFTfan/pseuds/JessicaFTfan
Summary: Keith and Shiro are gone. Lance has a terminal illness that may come back when he least expects it. Keith joined the blade and Lance is having some major depression.





	Take me higher than I’ve been Before

Hi guys so it is probably what one would count as my second fanfic and despite living a rather depressing life where i’m faced with MULTIPLE challenges each and everyday and I still have to care for people who have less depressing problems than me and it feels like one of their lives is on my hands and whether i can control him to stop fucking cutting himself, I decided that even if I have 2 tests tmr lots of homework to do and exams coming up and dance night, I shall put that one remnant of hope I always have that will make life better, into this story. Oh and parts about Lance being ill isn’t true!! It is 1 am Jessica...  
_____________________________________________

Everyone knows of how Voltron is in outer space, saving the universe and all but just imagine. Zarkon has been defeated. There aren’t any threats soon and one particular someone has nothing coming true for him…

What am I doing here? I want to go back to Earth, sure saving the universe and being with my friends and all is awesome but...I miss my family so much...and Red stop shipping me with Keith. He isn’t even here anymore?! Him and the blade what’s so good about it anyways, leaving US... Lance sat in his cockpit, knees tucked into a big shirt, his hair still dripping wet. The nights were pretty, stars all around but still it felt so so empty, he didn’t know how to put the feeling into words, it felt like a small pang in his stomach eating away at it. Hey Red I think i’ll go back now, catch ya later.

Ever since Keith leaving and Shiro disappearing, Lance didn’t even know what was happening anymore. He felt miserable utterly miserable. It didn’t matter that fun sentry made life happy for a while, it didn’t matter that Pidge and Hunk were around especially Coran who helped me through the darkest of times with his wise advice and positivity. 

The blade didn’t need Keith now right? I mean Zarkon is dead there isn’t any other threat in this vacuum empty black space. Simply stars and more stars and more stars. Stars may have used to be the one thing he looked to for consolation back when he was a child but it now simply reminded him of how close he was to those compressed balls of gas and far away from his home, Earth, his Family.

Keith Keith Keith ugh stop thinking about him Lance he left you and that’s it. Get over him. 

What use were those happy times years ago when he had asked Keith on a date after attending several classes with him. The mullet head had driven him crazy with both excitement and happiness, luring him into their universe filled with stars, galaxies and imaginations. They dated for a year. They had A BONDING MOMENT! But all of that is useless now isn’t it. 

All a fragment of his imagination. 

It’s been so long now anytime soon Lance’s amnesia would come back. Anytime soon his heart could fail again. Anytime soon...he could forget about Keith forever. It was only a matter of time before Lance would have wiped Keith out of his memories. 

Lance dragged his feet and stumbled towards the kitchen where Hunk was busy making quesadillas something close to home that might cheer him up. He slumped into his chair, eyes almost lifeless so blank and emotionless, it was frightening. Almost...tortured and cruel. Lance got up to search the refrigerator for anything to drink. 

No he didn’t want any milk, he didn’t want any weird alien concoctions made by coran. 

What he needed was 10 fucking bottles of the strongest alcohol he could find. Anything that could make him forget anything bugging him. 

So glass after glass he poured and he gulped down while slowly eating the quesadillas Hunk had finished making and given to him before he himself went to bed.  
1 glass 2,3,4…….It wasn’t long before he was completely drunk and in any state of mind. He wanted someone to ruin him, mess him up. Anything that could make him rid of any disappointments. Too bad space was a lonely place...who knows whether they are even gay?! 

It was hard to get to bed, hard to get anywhere in fact, he’d use to fold paper planes when he was little and stressed. By the time morning had arrived he was found sitting on the floor back slumped against the bed frame, head down, a half finished paper glider in his meticulous hands. And...a room with probably more than a Hundred paper planes. Lance reeked of alcohol but who even cares about that? Not when you have a world crashing down on you and no one there honestly. 

The pen knife he was given by his father years ago sat on the table inviting Lance to come closer. 

Lance winced as he made cut after cut each one deeper than the last on his arms, no one would see them if he wore long-sleeved shirts.

So the day passed, Lance went to the training room for almost the whole day shooting and slashing for hours on end. He could live like this...


End file.
